Sorcière actuelle
by kikibenz29
Summary: S'installer avec son petit ami: ok. Trouver un emploi: ok. Eviter de taper sur ses collègues: ok. Faire un régime : ok. Se marier: ok. Bref, les plus grands événements de la vie d'Hermione Granger sont à lire ici. /..Dramione en perspective
1. S'installer à deux

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Alors depuis quelques jours je me suis lancée dans un projet assez particulier. Je ne sais pas trop si celui-ci tiendra la route et j'aurais sans doute besoin de vos avis et conseils au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Alors comment vous expliquer ? Chaque chapitre sera concentrée sur la vie d'Hermione (après Poudlard) et il y aura toujours une référence tirée d'un (ou de plusieurs) article de magazine/ test .**

 **Bon, je sais je n'ai pas été très clair. Faites vous une image en allant lire le premier chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **Note: Les personnages ne sont pas tirés de mon imagination et l'article de ce chapitre vient du site profiterdumonde**

 **.**

* * *

 **juillet 1999**

* * *

Fatiguée, Hermione s'assit sur son nouveau canapé. Elle analysa la pièce de ses yeux noisettes. De nombreux cartons jonchaient la pièce. Des cartons de ses habits, ses livres et même des piles d'affaires de Ron venant tout droit du Terrier. C'était aujourd'hui. Le grand jour. Elle avait fini ses études il y a quelques mois et avait décidé de s'installer avec son petit-ami après plus d'un an de relation. Ils avaient trouvé un appartement au centre de Londres. Une fois rangé, celui-ci serait clair et avec assez d'espace. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un emploi pour elle, Ron travaillant déjà depuis un moment avec son frère à la boutique. Tout serait parfait.

Cela faisait quelques heures maintenant que Ron et elle faisaient des allers-retours pour aller chercher leurs affaires chez eux, enfin non, chez leurs parents maintenant. Hermione attendait que Ron arrive avec la pile de vaisselle que Molly leur avait promis de leur donner.

Elle allait chercher un livre dans ses affaires quand elle vit quelques brochures moldues de l'été, venant sans doute des affaires de sa mère. Elle en prit un et feuilleta les pages.

.

 **Témoignage**

 **Vivre en couple : 8 bonnes raisons de ne pas commettre cette erreur !**

Rubrique Famille , Sorcière actuelle le 1er juillet 1999

Je m'appelle Kassandra Bright et je suis une jeune trentenaire. C'est aujourd'hui que je me lance avec ce premier article sur le fait de vivre en couple et de prendre la décision de s'installer avec son ou sa partenaire.

Cela fait quelques années que j'ai commis la plus **grave erreur de ma vie** : passer le perron de mon (ex maintenant) petit ami avec mes bagages afin de m'installer chez lui.

Vous allez me dire que désormais je suis devenue une femme célibataire et aigrie, qui crache sur l'image du bonheur si parfait d'un couple. Vous avez peut-être raison. Mais si ça permet à quelques personnes de ne pas tomber dans le chaudron les deux pieds dedans, je le fais. Je vais vous ouvrir les yeux sur certains points.

Alors qu'il est « logique et normal» de s'installer avec la personne que l'on aime après quelques années passées en couple (voire quelques mois ou semaines pour certains), je vais te donner ici 8 bonnes raisons de ne pas le faire. En effet, **alors que tout se passait bien jusqu'à maintenant dans ton couple, peut-être que cette décision de s'installer et de vivre en couple sera ta plus grosse erreur ! En tout cas, les points que je vais énoncer vont t'aider à éviter à ce qu'une installation ne détruise ton couple sur du moyen-long terme**.

Vigilance constante !

 **Vivre en couple : la routine arrive si vite…**

Et oui, **cette fameuse routine qui est si agréable parfois mais qui peut être aussi ton pire ennemi**. Lorsque tu vis avec la même personne, que vous travaillez tous les deux avec des horaires fixes, des activités qui sont toujours les mêmes etc, il est bien difficile de ne pas tomber dans une certaine routine et c'est ensuite un ennui total ! Le pire étant qu'on réalise l'existence de cette routine une fois qu'elle est déjà bien installée ! Cette routine quotidienne qui peut s'avérer fatale parce que…

 **La séduction se perd !**

Dans un couple, un des éléments les plus importants pour le bon « fonctionnement » d'un couple est la séduction ! **Chacun se doit de continuer à séduire l'autre. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes installés ensemble que le couple est acquis à vie ! Penser le contraire te mènera plus ou moins rapidement à une rupture**. Tu as fait l'« effort » de séduire ton ou ta partenaire avant de sortir ensemble, il ne faut surtout pas s'arrêter ! La séduction est primordiale avant d'être en couple, mais aussi une fois en couple ! C'est tout un art/une compétence d'arriver à continuer à séduire et maintenir la flamme dans un couple. Encore plus en habitant ensemble.

 **Vivre en couple, c'est partager des tâches désagréables**

Qui dit vivre en couple dit cohabiter sous le même toit et, sauf exception comme avoir une femme de ménage etc, **se partager des tâches désagréables**. Alors oui, certains diront que l'amour c'est savoir tout partager, que tout ne peut pas être rose, que les tâches désagréables comme nettoyer l'appartement, s'occuper de gérer des travaux ou des réparations font partie de la vie et que cela rend la relation encore plus forte ou profonde. N'empêche qu'au début de votre relation, tu avais une certaine magie et une excitation à l'idée d'aller rencontrer ton ou ta partenaire. Que **chaque rencontre n'était que pur plaisir et découverte comme prendre un verre dans un bar, aller au resto, voyager… Et que ce ne sera plus forcément le cas en vivant sous le même toit**.

 **Et voir apparaître de nouvelles sources de tension**

 **C'est en commençant à partager des tâches désagréables que des tensions peuvent apparaître**. Il y aura toujours un moment où l'un des deux dira qu'il ne peut pas faire telle ou telle tâche, car une activité avec des amis est déjà prévue, car la fatigue et le stress liés au boulot, car pas l'envie, pas le temps etc… Cela va engendrer naturellement **des petites tensions qui cumulées peuvent être dangereuses** pour la bonne santé du couple !

 **Vivre en couple, c'est voir le côté pas très glamour de l'autre**

En cohabitant sous le même toit, tu commences aussi à **découvrir le côté pas très glamour de l'autre personne**. Tu la vois aller aux toilettes, tu peux la voir commencer à mettre des tenues plus confortables que séduisantes, tu la vois sous de mauvais jours…

 **Perdre son sentiment de liberté**

Je ne sais pas si tu es comme moi, mais personnellement **il y a des moments où j'aime bien être seul. Me retrouver avec moi-même, me poser chez moi tranquillement à écouter de la musique, à boire une bière-au-beurre ou autre**. Et j'ai besoin de savoir que je suis seul chez moi, et qu'il n'y a personne ni dans ma pièce ni dans une autre pièce de l'appartement.

 **Se retrouver dans ces moments-là est beaucoup plus difficile si tu vis avec quelqu'un** ! Il faut attendre que l'autre personne ait une activité à faire en dehors de l'appartement ou lui faire comprendre que tu as besoin d'être un peu seul (ce qui peut provoquer des tensions si l'autre personne ne comprend pas bien…).

 **Perdre de son intimité**

A partir du moment où vous habitez ensemble, tous les moments où tu veux être seul ou seul avec tes amis, il te faut soit sortir de chez toi, soit attendre/demander à ce que ton ou ta partenaire ne soit pas à l'appartement. Lorsque ton ou ta partenaire est là, tu ne parles pas forcément des mêmes sujets, et tes amis (voire toi-même) ne se comportent pas forcément exactement de la même façon. **Conserver son intimité et des discussions avec son entourage est très important, et le fait de vivre en couple rend naturellement cela plus difficile**.

 **Perdre un peu de son identité et n'être vu plus que comme un couple**

A vivre ensemble, lorsque tu invites des amis chez toi il y aura souvent ton ou ta partenaire (logique, vous habitez sous le même toit). Pour peu que vous sortiez souvent en couple aussi, **les gens vont commencer à te percevoir comme un couple et non plus comme une « personne à part entière »**. Exemple : « ah on peut proposer à Laurent et Sophie de passer ! », sachant qu'avant on ne proposait qu'à Laurent ou qu'à Sophie. Ou sinon les amis savent pertinemment qu'en disant « on va voir Laurent », Sophie sera également là ! (ou inversement). **C'est une idée qui me dérange un peu** !

C'est pour cela que...

.

Une main lui prit les magazines des mains. La brune releva les yeux et vit son petit ami devant-elle.

\- Ça ne va pas Mione ? Demanda-t-il inquiet. Tu es toute pâle.

\- Je panique un peu.

Le roux haussa les sourcils perplexe, attendant clairement la suite.

\- Est-ce que tu crois au fait que, une fois installé ensemble, l'amour dure trois ans ?

Ron soupira et s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Non. Regarde mes parents, ils sont ensembles depuis plus de trente ans. Et certes maintenant ils se connaissent par cœur et ont leur routine habituelle, mais ils s'aiment toujours autant. Et c'est même le cas pour tes parents, la rassura-t-il.

Hermione se détendit, son angoisse envolée.

* * *

 **Alors, alors ? Est-ce que je me lance dans un truc trop tordu ? A vous de me le dire !**


	2. Entretien d'embauche

**octobre 1999**

* * *

Mains moites, Hermione était clairement stressée. Dans quelques minutes, elle allait passer un entretien d'embauche. Son tout premier à vrai dire.

Pendant de nombreux mois, elle avait hésité quelle branche prendre. Médicomagie, éducation, justice ? Ses notes ne l'avaient pas vraiment aidé non plus, Hermione avait excellé dans toutes les matières pendant toutes ses années d'école. Harry lui avait donc suggéré de continuer son projet sur les droits des elfes. Pas très confiante, elle avait toutefois envoyé son C.V au bureau de la justice magique. Elle avait eu une réponse rapidement, lui proposant un entretien.

Et la voila maintenant, en train de se tordre les mains sur sa jupe, signe évident de stress.

 _Fais lui un grand sourire, Ne te tortilles pas sur ta chaise, Réponds lui calmement et clairement , Regarde le dans les yeux_ ,...

Elle se récitait les conseils qu'on lui avait donné et qu'elle avait lu, quand un grand fracas se fit dans le couloir où elle était passé quelques minutes avant pour se présenter.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que c'était cette porte !

\- N'importe quoi, si je t'avais écouté on serait arrivé au département des sports.

Hermione se tendit. Elle connaissait ses voix. Elle ne savait depuis combien de temps elle les avait vu pour la dernière fois mais elle se retrouva l'instant d'après devant...

\- Zabini, Malefoy, salua-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Une fois la surprise passée, Blaise rigola.

\- Ben si je m'attendais à cela. La forme Granger ?

Il vint s'asseoir sur un des sièges à la droite de la brune et s'adressa à son ami:

\- Tu viens t'asseoir ou tu comptes prendre racine ?

Le blond ne l'écouta pas toujours choqué par la présence d'Hermione.

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Ne me dis pas que je vais encore devoir te supporter _ici_.

Hermione soupira et décida d'ignorer son ennemi. Elle prit un magazine sur la table devant elle et se plongea dedans.

Drago, agacé de ne pas avoir son attention, scanna la brune en pensant que ses longues jambes étaient bien mises en valeur par sa tenue. Il s'arrêta bien vite en voyant le sourire narquois de Blaise.

\- Pourquoi t'as pas postuler ailleurs Granger ? T'aurais pu même voyager, je ne sais pas, aller... _loin_.

\- Et toi tu aurais pu rester dans une cellule.

Elles vit ses deux anciens camarades se tendre et regretta instantanément ses paroles. Le stress la rendait bien agressive.

Elle soupira et lâcha une excuse.

\- Désolée.

Elle reprit quelques instants plus tard:

\- De toute façon je ne crois pas que l'on soit pris tous les trois.

Personne ne lui répondit et Drago finit par prendre un siège à côté de son ami.

Mais il ne mit pas longtemps à de nouveau se faire remarquer car il commença à taper du pied. Hermione serra les lèvres, se retenant de lui arracher les cheveux. Blaise finit par s'impatienter également :

\- Drago !

Mais le blond continua. Hermione soupira et se massa les tempes pour se calmer. Blaise se tourna vers elle:

\- A quoi tu t'attendais Granger ? Tu l'as blessé, il boude.

\- Son âge mental n'évolue pas à ce que je vois.

Blaise rit tandis que le blond les fusillait du regard.

\- Allez tiens lis mon petit Drago, dit le noir en lui mettant un magazine dans ses mains. A moins que tu veuilles que je te fasse la lecture ?

Le blond lui tapa l'épaule mais, au grand étonnement d'Hermione, l'écouta et feuilleta le magazine.

Enfin... quelques minutes.

\- Hé Granger, lis ça, dit-il d'une voix narquoise. Ça pourrait te concerner.

Il tendit la brochure à la brune et dit attention de ne pas toucher ses mains. Celle-ci roula des yeux, exaspérée par son comportement, mais jeta un coup d'œil à l'article.

 **ÊTES-VOUS L'UNE DE CES 9 COLLÈGUES DE TRAVAIL INSUPPORTABLES ?**

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lire une ligne de plus et jeta le magazine à la figure du blond, espérant sans doute lui enlever son sourire en coin.

\- Crétin.


	3. Régime

**février 2000**

* * *

Drago regarda partir Hermione du coin de l'œil. Il rangea lui aussi ses affaires pour partir manger mais fit un détour vers le bureau de la brune, plus précisément au niveau de sa corbeille à papier. Il prit les magazines qu'elle avait jeté un peu plus tôt dans la matinée et lut les titres :

 **LES ALIMENTS À ÉVITER POUR MAIGRIR, 5 GESTES BONS POUR DES CUISSES FINES ET MUSCLÉES, 11 ASTUCES POUR PERDRE DEUX KILOS EN UNE SEMAINE !**

Drago haussa les sourcils, perplexe. Ainsi Granger était comme toutes les femmes: complexée sur son physique et son poids.

\- Pourquoi t'as un sourire sadique ? Demanda Blaise derrière son dos.

Pour réponse, le blond lui montra les magazines.

\- Et ? Tu te trouves trop gros maintenant ? Mais ne t'inquiètes pas mon joli blondinet, tes cuisses ne te plaisent peut être pas mais tes fesses sont à croquer, rit Blaise.

\- N'importe quoi espèce d'abruti ! C'est Granger !

\- Quoi encore Granger ?

\- Elle fait un régime !

Blaise soupira et déclara:

\- Dans quelle merde tu vas encore te fourrer.

.

Hermione était au restaurant face à sa salade et faisait la moue. Elle avait vu qu'elle avait grossi de quelques kilos ces derniers mois. En fait c'est depuis qu'elle a accepté son nouvel emploi. Vu qu'elle était souvent à son bureau, elle ne bougeait pas beaucoup et voila où cela l'amenait: à manger comme une vache. De l'herbe.

Elle sursauta quand quelqu'un tira la chaise face à elle, puis, après avoir reconnu la personne elle fronça les sourcils

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais Malefoy ? Qui t'as permis de t'asseoir à ma table ?

\- Moi, dit-il simplement.

\- Dégage de ma table. Déjà que tu me pourries mes journées de travail alors tu ne vas surement pas venir m'emmerder lors de mes repas aussi.

\- Ranges tes crocs ma lionne, c'est à cause de ton assiette si calorique que tu es sur les nerfs ?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et voulut arracher son horrible sourire en coin.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Malefoy.

\- Bon c'est vrai que tu as grossi Granger mais delà à manger de la salade, dit il en roulant des yeux. Et puis au moins ça te rempli un peu ton décolleté.

Drago n'avait pas prévu la réaction de la brune mais sentit très bien la brûlure après avoir été giflé. Quand il ouvra de nouveau les yeux, la jeune femme n'était plus assise et courrait déjà en dehors du restaurant.

\- J'imagine que tu ne lui as pas dit que c'était pas nécessaire qu'elle fasse un régime ? Demanda Blaise qui se mit à la place de Granger.

\- Non.

\- Abruti.


	4. Je vais me marier

**novembre 2002**

* * *

Hermione attendait Ginny dans un restaurant sur le chemin de Traverse. Elle vit la rouquine entrer et s'arrêter pour signer un autographe. Ginny avait très bien intégrée son équipe professionnelle de Quidditch et elle allait sans aucun doute bientôt être prise pour participer à la coupe du monde, qui avait lieu dans un an en France , dans l'équipe nationale britannique.

Elle arriva et s'installa à la table pendant que Hermione sortait de ses pensées.

\- Comment vas tu Mione ?

\- Un peu fatiguée et toi tu es en vacances ?

\- Oui nous avons un mois de repos. Et le travail ? Malefoy et Zabini ne sont pas trop chiants ?

\- Comme d'habitude. Zabini me parle plus aimablement qu'il y a trois ans, enfin quand on est d'accord sur le projet. C'est un progrès.

\- J'en reviens toujours pas que Gress vous ait pris tous les trois, dit-elle en secouant la tête, ahurie. Tu savais que Zabini s'était marié cet été avec Daphnée Greengrass ?

\- Non je savais juste que Malefoy l'est avec sa petite sœur, Astoria je crois.

Ginny haussa les sourcils se demandant comment la brune avait sû cela.

\- Ils étaient venus au travail le lendemain de l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Malefoy. On avait une réunion importante ce jour-là, dit Hermione avec un sourire, je m'en souviens encore, c'était mémorable. Zabini avait vomi sur les dossiers et Malefoy s'était écroulé par terre, endormi. Le chef était furieux, il les avait limite renvoyés chez eux à coups de pieds aux fesses.

Elles rigolèrent en cœur puis commandèrent leur repas.

\- Tu ne prends pas de vin ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Hum non, dit la rousse sérieusement. C'est pour ça que je t'ai invité sans les garçons, j'ai appris quelque chose et je ne sais pas comment l'annoncer à Harry.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche quand elle comprit.

\- Tu es enceinte ? Demanda-t-elle inutilement.

\- Ouais, grimaça Ginny, je suis heureuse mais je pensais que ça arriverait après la coupe du monde de Quidditch à vrai dire. Je ne vais pas pouvoir participer l'année prochaine.

\- Tu participeras à la suivante. Je suis trop contente pour Harry et toi, dit Hermione émue.

Les jeunes femmes parlèrent de la nouvelle grossesse pendant quelques minutes, puis Hermione intervint au moment du dessert.

\- A vrai dire, moi aussi j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Ginny, surexcitée.

Hermione chercha dans son sac et sortit un article. Elle le tendit à Ginny et lui dit :

\- A ton avis, quel genre de chaussures je prends ?

\- Vous allez vous marier, s'exclamma Ginny avec un grand sourire face à **Chaussures de mariée: 30 modèles repérés par les créatrices**.


	5. Refus de promotion

**janvier 2005**

* * *

\- De toute facon on sait très bien que c'est moi qui va être pris Granger.

Hermione ne releva même pas la tête de son magazine. Drago regarda rapidement la salle où les deux ennemis se trouvaient. Il trouvait que cette salle d'attente était trop sobre et pas assez accueillante pour appartenir au chef de la justice magique. Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers la brune et reprit son monologue:

\- Je suis le meilleur de nous deux donc Gress va me choisir.

La jeune femme lui jeta le magazine à la figure et lui dit:

\- Lis ça, c'est pour toi.

Le blond lui fit un regard noir mais jeta un coup d'œil à l'article, intrigué.

 **Je suis narcissique mais je me soigne**

 **De Sorcière actuelle, le 14 janvier 2005**

 **Rubrique Psychomagie**

" Tu es complètement narcissique !". Le mot est lâché : narcissique, comprenez autocentré, nombriliste, individualiste… Un type de personnalité en hausse dans notre société de l'image, du paraître et de la compétitivité. Nous allons voir ce qu'est le narcissisme et comment en éviter les excès, avec le Professeur Fourcade, psychanalyste et psycho-mage.

 **Vous avez dit narcissisme ?**

" _Une personnalité narcissique se distingue par un égocentrisme prononcé, avec des pensées, des comportements et des sentiments essentiellement tournés vers la valorisation de soi_ " explique le Professeur Fourcade. C'est le cas de Philippe qui ramène toujours tout à lui. D'Angélique qui ne parle que d'elle. Et aussi de François qui ne fréquente que des personnes lui renvoyant une image positive, ou avec qui il peut "briller". Quand la fibre narcissique est trop exacerbée, l'entourage peut avoir le sentiment d'être utilisé au bénéfice de la valorisation de son image, et non pas dans un échange. Rien d'étonnant à cela, Freud, l'avait déjà démontré : le narcissisme se définit comme un retour sur soi-même de l'investissement pulsionnel du sujet, et l'appauvrissement de la relation aux autres. En d'autres termes, les autres n'existent que comme faire valoir aux yeux du narcissique !"

Drago cessa de lire et lui balanca la magazine.

\- N'importe quoi, je ne suis même pas narcissique.

Hermione fit un rictus méprisant en réponse.

\- Tu l'as toujours été Malefoy. Même à Poudlard. Alors voyons d'où cela peut venir.

Elle tourna les pages pour arriver de nouveau à l'article et lut:

-" _Comment se construit le narcissime? Dans la petite enfance, là où tout se joue. "Deux étapes sont incontournables", répond Monsieur Fourcade. En premier lieu, le narcissisme primaire se construit sur l'apport maternel et le couple parental, qui se positionnent comme protecteur du tout petit dans un échange à la fois émotionnel et corporel._ "

\- Arrête ça Granger.

\- _Des manquements trop importants, de la part de la mère ou de ceux qui s'occupent de l'enfant dans une relation qui n'est ni positivante, ni rassurante, peuvent entraîner des traumatismes d'ordre archaïques. Avec comme conséquence, une trop grande insécurité et une mauvaise image de soi._ Tu m'étonnes, tes parents n'ont pas dû vraiment te prouver leur amour, non ? Dit-elle en relevant la tête vers lui.

\- Granger !

\- _L'enfant va alors mettre en place une construction de soi inverse, dans la relation à l'autre. Il va passer son temps à prouver qu'il est quelqu'un de puissant, de fort, de positif, qui perdure à l'âge_ adulte… Ah ben là c'est tout à fait toi hein. _Le statut d'enfant roi, peut également favoriser une construction narcissique excessive. C'est le cas, quand..._

Mais elle ne put continuer car Drago avait jeté le magazine à l'autre bout de la salle.

Il lui mit brusquement dans ses mains un autre magazine.

\- Moi j'ai trouvé ceci. Ça pourrait aidé ton mari non ? " _Troubles de l'érection, quels traitements ?"_

\- Sale con narcissique. C'est ce que je disais tu as toujours été un enfant pourri-gaté.

\- Retire ça Granger, siffla le blond en se levant de son siège.

\- STOP !

Les deux rivaux se tournèrent vers la voix et se redressèrent face à leur patron.

\- Entrez dans mon bureau, dit ce dernier.

Il fit le tour de son bureau et s'assit face à eux.

\- Alors comme vous avez pu déjà l'entendre grâce aux rumeurs qui courent dans les couloirs, je vais prendre ma retraite dans quelques mois. Vous êtes ici car, malgré votre rivalité, vous êtes les meilleurs de mon service.

Il prit une pause et continua:

\- L'un de vous deux prendra ma place, ce qui veut dire que l'un de vous deux sera le patron de l'autre. Il faut donc que vous vous entendiez. Je ne veux pas que, une fois parti, l'un de vous soit viré. Alors arrêtez vos petites engueulades. Battez vous pour ce poste, mais une fois mon choix décidé, je veux que vous soyez amicaux l'un envers l'autre. Est-ce que vous pensez y arriver ?

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent et hochèrent difficilement la tête.

\- Bien. Vous avez des questions ?

\- Quand est-ce que vous choisirez qui prendra votre place ? Demanda le blond.

\- Je ne sais pas encore.

\- Je suis navrée mais je me dois obligée de refuser votre poste. Malefoy, tu seras donc le prochain directeur de la justice magique.

Monsieur Gress la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous êtes sûre Hermione ?

\- Oui.

.

\- C'est quoi cette merde ? Gueula Drago une fois dans le couloir. Pourquoi tu as refusé ? Je suis sûr que c'est encore une de tes manigances pour...

\- Je suis enceinte, le coupa Hermione, je vais devoir m'arrêter dans quelques mois. Félicitations pour ton futur poste Malefoy, même si t'es un connard, tu le mérites.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai tiré les passages du sites doctissimo.

Merci encore à mes premières revieweuses: Mileminia et Maxine3482.

Bon week end à tous/toutes.


	6. Grossesse au pluriel

Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture

* * *

 _ **Février 2005**_

* * *

Drago transplana devant le bar où il devait rejoindre ses amis, Blaise et Pansy.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Lui demanda Pansy quand il arriva à leur table.

Le blond sortit un magazine, l'ouvrit et leur présenta la page.

\- **_Comment dire à votre mari que vous êtes enceinte_** , lut Pansy.

\- Ah ben fallait le dire que tu étais enceinte mon bichou, rit Blaise.

Le blond lui tapa la tête et ouvrit enfin la bouche:

\- Astoria et Granger sont enceintes.

Un blanc se fit à la table qui fut coupé par le serveur. Une fois celui-ci parti avec la commande, Pansy commença:

\- Et c'est pas une bonne nouvelle que Astoria soit enceinte ?

\- La question à poser, dit Blaise, c'est pourquoi Granger est dans ta phrase ?

\- Oh mon dieu, tu as mis enceinte Granger aussi, paniqua Pansy.

\- Mais pas du tout ! Tu délires !

\- Ben alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit que Granger était enceinte moi ! En tout cas Astoria l'est bien de moi.

\- Tu n'es pas content ? Je sais que ta femme est... ta femme quoi, mais tu as toujours voulu d'un enfant non ?

\- Ouais ouais mais... Je ne pensais pas être père si tôt.

\- Tu as vingt-six ans, ce n'est pas trop tôt, dit Pansy en roulant des yeux.

\- Ben pourquoi Théo ne t'as pas engrossé alors ?

Pansy lui poussa l'épaule et prit le magazine entre ses mains.

\- Comment t'as su que Grangy était enceinte ? Demanda Blaise pendant que Pansy continuait à lire.

\- Elle me l'a dit après notre entrevue avec le chef. Elle a annoncé qu'elle ne voulait pas du poste.

\- Ça va être toi le chef alors ! Félicitations.

Drago fit un petit sourire.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air satisfait, constata Pansy en relevant la tête.

\- Tu parles, c'est que c'est moins drôle maintenant. Ils ne vont même pas s'entre-tuer pour ce poste, dit Blaise en rigolant.

Drago lui tapa de nouveau derrière le crâne.

\- Vous saviez que quand on était enceinte, dit Pansy en lisant l'article, outre les nausées, les femmes étaient constipées et avaient de l'acné. Merlin, je ne veux pas d'enfant, je vais être horrible, moche et grosse.

\- Tu serais surtout insupportable, dit Drago en sirotant sa bière-au-beurre.

Pansy le foudroya du regard et lui lança:

\- Ne t'attends pas à venir chez moi quand tu en auras marre des sautes d'humeur de ta femme.

\- Et de celles de Granger, dit Blaise en rigolant. Ça va être... explosif.


	7. Comment faire la paix avec son ennemi ?

**mai 2005**

* * *

\- Bien sûr que non Granger on ne fait pas passer la loi sur les elfes avant celle des cracmols !

\- Si on s'occupe de celle là d'abord !

\- Non mais n'importe quoi ! Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas été choisi pour être chef, tu divagues carrément.

\- Tu es insupportable Malefoy ! Je te déteste !

Hermione se mit à pleurer. Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes qui ne cessaient de couler et sortit du bureau en claquant la porte.

Blaise surgit dans la salle avec deux cafés en main et dit:

\- Tu sais qu'on entend vos cris dans tout le service ?

\- Elle m'énerve, c'est elle qui est insupportable.

\- C'est à cause de ses hormones.

\- Ouais ben j'en ai déjà une à la maison, si je dois me coltiner une autre hystérique au travail ça va pas le faire.

\- Granger avait déjà un sacré caractère bien avant sa grossesse.

\- Vrai.

Drago s'assit à son bureau et but son café. Blaise coupa le silence:

\- Tu n'étais pas censé faire ami-amie avec elle ?

Le blond grogna et se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- C'est impossible. Elle et moi on est trop différent.

\- Tu rigoles, vous êtes pareils, rit Blaise. En plus, elle n'est pas si insupportable que ça, je commence même à l'apprécier.

Drago ne répondit rien, donc le métis enchaîna:

\- Vas t'excuser.

\- Elle va me foutre une droite.

\- C'est possible, rigola Blaise. Mais j'ai peut-être une idée, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

.

Hermione maudit la personne qui toquait à la porte. Elle était auparavant en train de lire un bon livre sous sa couette. C'était le week end, il faisait gris dehors malgré un mois de mai plutôt ensoleillé et Ron n'était même pas là. Il était allé chez Molly et Arthur pour la journée. Elle, elle était restée à leur appartement car elle avait des courbatures partout. Elle était enceinte de cinq mois et on aurait dit qu'elle avait fait un marathon la veille. Elle se leva et avança vers la porte.

Personne ne se trouvait derrière mais elle vit sur son paillasson un colis. Elle se pencha difficilement pour le ramasser et rentra chez elle. Une fois installée sur son canapé elle l'ouvrit et trouva une peluche de dragon bleu. Il n'y avait pas de mot dans l'emballage mais un magazine de Sorcière actuelle.

Elle l'ouvrit au marque page et lut le titre: **Comment mon ennemi(e) est devenu mon ami(e)**

Elle devina très bien qui avait envoyé le colis et sourit en serrant contre elle le petit dragon.


	8. Psychologie de mon mari

Hey ! Vous allez bien ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

J'ai tiré l'article du site Doctissimo encore une fois.

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires. xx

* * *

 **juin 2007**

* * *

 **12 SIGNES POUR IDENTIFIER UN MACHO**

Publié le 12/06/2002

Par Sorcière actuelle, rubrique Psychologie

.

Vous pensez que votre homme est macho ? Voyons voir si une de ces situations vous es arrivée.

Quand on est en couple avec un homme macho, il faut faire preuve de beaucoup de patience. Il n'a d'yeux que pour sa maman et il est très autoritaire avec vous. Pour ne pas tomber dans le piège on vous dresse le portrait-robot du macho... Evidemment, à prendre au second degré !

Ou pas, si vraiment il a l'attitude d'un pur macho, ce que l'on ne vous souhaite en aucun cas.

.

 **x Le macho attend un repas "fait-maison" tous les soirs**

Notre mec ne pense pas que l'on vient, comme lui, de passer une longue journée de travail et exige un repas cuisiné maison.  
Et si pour une fois c'est lui qui se mettait aux fourneaux ?

 _« - Mais Hermione, je ne sais pas faire à manger. Tu fais ça tellement mieux que moi. »_

Attention, le macho est fort en flatterie.

.

 **x Le macho nous compare tout le temps à sa mère**

La comparaison constante qu'il fait entre nous et sa mère est une preuve de son machisme.

« _Elle repasse mieux le linge que moi ? Et bien apprends à te servir d'un fer à repasser ou apporte-lui ton linge !_ »

Il y a vraiment des phrases que les hommes ne devraient jamais dire à une femme. Tant pis pour eux.

.

 **x Le macho se plaint toujours de notre mère**

La mère de notre copain est la meilleure cuisinière du monde et donne les conseils les plus utiles.

Alors quand c'est la nôtre qui suggère un simple changement de déco dans notre salon, c'est la fin du monde.

A croire que sa mère à lui c'est _Valérie Damidot, la ménagère enchantée_ et qu'elle a tous les droits ! Même être constamment chez nous et passer à l'improviste. C'est vrai, c'est tellement _normal_.

.

 **x Le macho se fiche de savoir comment s'est passé notre journée**

L'homme macho raconte sa journée de travail en détails. Il nous explique comment il a fait la plus grosse affaire de tous les temps.

 _« … et donc il a accepté de nous en prendre une centaine d'unités. Bien sûr il n'aurait jamais accepté si je n'avais pas été si convaincant.  
-_ _Sinon moi j'ai passé une sale journée..._ _"_

 _\- Et d'ailleurs, mon assistante a été remarquable sur ce coup là, elle a… »_

N'espérons pas en faire autant… De toute façon le macho s'en fou.

.

 **x Le macho a toujours le dernier mot**

Avec un macho, tout est toujours de notre faute et on ne peut jamais argumenter.  
Alors quand il se rend compte que c'est lui qui a tort, il met une éternité à s'excuser.

 _« Hermione, je suis désolé, j'ai été un parfait idiot. Mione ?_

 _\- C'est ça tes excuses Ronald ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise d'autre ? Et avoue que c'est peu de ta faute aussi ! Si tu n'avais pas… »_

Ou il ne s'excuse pas. Le macho a trop de fierté.

.

 **x Le macho n'aime pas nos amis garçons**

S'il est macho, notre copain n'aime pas nos amis masculins et souvent pour des raisons stupides.

De quoi les hommes sont-ils jaloux ?

"P _ourquoi tu manges tous les midis de la semaine avec lui ?_

 _\- Drago est un collègue ! On travaille ensemble. »_

On devrait peut-être lui expliquer que ça se fait souvent à notre époque.

.

 **x Le macho flirte avec d'autres filles devant nous**

Le mec macho flirte avec d'autres femmes alors qu'il sait que cela nous dérange.  
Normal, non ?

 _« Est-ce que tu pourrais avoir un minimum de considération pour moi et arrêter de regarder le décolleté de Lavande ? »_

En plus d'être macho, il est immature !

.

 **x Le macho veut qu'on soit accro aux mêmes sports que lui**

Depuis quelque temps, on accepte d'aller voir quelques matchs de Quidditch avec notre copain. Mais en veut encore plus ? Genre, faire le tour du monde pour suivre _son_ équipe favorite ?

Et puis quoi encore ? Il ne faut pas pousser le bouchon de l'hydromel trop loin Maurice !

.

 **x Le macho ne voit pas les sorties « chacun de son côté » de la même façon**

S'il est macho, notre copain peut sortir avec ses amis et boire autant qu'il veut…  
Mais l'idée que l'on fasse la même chose de notre côté le séduit beaucoup moins !

 _« Pourquoi Harry m'a dit que vous buviez à vos soirées entre filles ? Ça vous sert à quoi ?_

 _\- Ça t'a servi à quoi toi d'avoir été photographié saoul et nu sur le chemin de traverse la semaine dernière ?_

 _\- Rien à voir. Je n'ai pas envie que toi, ma femme, se saoule et danse comme une gourgandine ! »_

Ça peut arriver qu'il insulte pour nous faire culpabiliser.

.

 **x Le macho veut toujours qu'on l'on soit sexy**

Notre copain peut traîner toute la journée en survêtement dans l'appartement.  
Pas de problème !

« Mais tu comprends, c'est tellement plus confortable que la robe de sorcier. En plus, tu dois bien avouer que je suis plus attirant ainsi, non ? »

Par compte, nous, on doit être bien maquillée et bien habillée pour avoir l'air toujours sexy à ses yeux. Limite il nous ferait porter des talons aiguilles.

 _" Tu es malade chérie ? Alors pourquoi tu es toujours en pyjama ? Demanda Ron d'un ton dédaigneux."_

 _._

 **x Le macho pense être parfait au lit**

Nous toujours en dessous et lui toujours le dominant. Pour lui, c'est lui qui doit contrôlé. Hors de question de changer les habitudes.

Et si on propose un petit jeu ? CATASTROPHE.

 _"Tu n'es plus satisfait de moi ou quoi ? Et puis quoi encore Hermione ? J'ai pas besoin de menottes ou de je ne sais quoi pour te faire jouir !"_

En plus, il a tellement de tact.

 _._

 **x Le macho pense être la personne la plus intelligente et influente de notre entourage**

Le macho est toujours convaincu que son conseil est le meilleur ou qu'il peut nous aider dans n'importe quelle situation.

 _« Hermione, je sais que tu as été la meilleure élève à Poudlard, mais je pense que…. »_

.

Alors ? Vous retrouvez votre homme dans certaines de ces situations ? Si oui, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Dites-vous que ça lui passera !

.

.

Hermione déchira le magazine, exaspérée d'avoir trouver pour chaque point évoqué un souvenir de sa vie de couple.

 _Ce lui passera._ Hermione rit amèrement. Ron avait toujours eu des réflexions en plus de neuf ans de vie de couple. Il n'allait surement pas changer maintenant.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je te trouves "12 signes pour identifier un con" à la place ?

\- Malefoy !


	9. Arrêter de fumer

Hello ! Désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier, j'avais pris l'habitude de vous poster un chapitre tous les jours mais disons que j'ai voulu rajouter un chapitre à mon histoire. Donc j'ai commencé à l'écrire hier et je l'ai fini seulement ce soir.

Je n'en suis pas très fière d'ailleurs mais bon...

J'espère que vous allez bien tous/toutes. J'ai été agréablement surprise en voyant que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses à me suivre. Je ne pensais pas que ma petite fiction aurait du succès !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Kiss xx

* * *

 **mars 2008**

* * *

\- Depuis quand tu fumes ? Entendit Hermione dans son dos.

Elle se leva de la rambarde où elle était tranquillement penchée et se retourna pour faire face à Drago. Elle haussa nonchalamment les épaules, ce qui était contraire à ses habitudes.

\- Arrêtes de me regarder, tu me mets mal à l'aise.

\- C'est sexy une femme qui fume, dit Drago d'un regard pénétrant. Tu es sexy.

\- Tu es mon patron.

\- Un patron sexy, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- Et même "l'un des patrons les plus sexy du Royaume Uni" d'après le magazine _Magic Vogue_. Impressionnant comme elles veulent toutes être à tes pieds.

Elle roula des yeux ce qui fit rire le blond, et tira une nouvelle fois sur la cigarette.

Un silence reposant se fit. Ils étaient tous les deux accoudés à la barrière du balcon. Ils regardaient les immeubles du Londres moldu qui se dressaient magistralement devant eux. Ils pouvaient même discerner quelques passants si ils se penchaient, bien sûr Hermione ne s'y risqua pas ayant toujours le vertige. Le blond finit finalement par rompre le silence.

\- Il est vraiment con.

\- Qui ? Questionna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Weasmoche.

Hermione soupira et se retourna vers lui:

\- Malefoy, bien que nous soyons devenus amis depuis quelques années, je n'aime pas quand tu l'appelles comme ça. Et en plus je ne sais pas si tu l'as déjà remarqué mais je porte aussi ce nom.

\- N'empêche que c'est un con.

D'un geste rapide, il prit la cigarette des mains de Hermione et la jeta par dessus la rambarde. Sous les yeux éberlués de celle ci, il reprit la parole.

\- Tu fumes parce que tu es stressée. Ton couple va mal et cela s'est encore dégradé avec la naissance de ton fils l'année dernière. Tu as repris bien vite le travail car tu ne supportais plus de rester chez toi.

La brune ne répondit rien. De toute façon cela ne servait à rien car tous deux savaient que c'était la vérité. Il continua donc:

\- Je te retrouve aujourd'hui après ton congé maternité dans un état déplorable. Tu es en train de te bousiller la santé, et c'est à cause de _lui_.

\- Tu m'énerves.

Le blond sourit et lui prit la main pour la tirer vers l'intérieur.

\- Allez, dans toutes tes brochures que tu caches dans ton bureau, il doit bien y en avoir une qui donne des foutus conseils pour arrêter de fumer.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de fouiller dans mes affaires. Un patron ne fait pas ça.

\- Un patron fait ce qu'il veut.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas manqué, dit la brune avec un sourire exaspéré.

\- Bien sûr que si je t'ai manqué mais tu ne l'avoueras jamais.

\- Crétin.


	10. Toujours amoureuse ?

Me revoila aujourd'hui avant de retourner en cours. J'espère que vous passez un bon vendredi, courage à ceux qui finissent tard. C'est bientôt le week end :D

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **mars 2010**

* * *

 **Test : Etes-vous toujours amoureuse ?**

 **Sorcière actuelle, le 17 mars 2010**

Découvrez si votre amour perdure, même s'il semble dissimulé sous le poids des années, des habitudes et de la monotonie.

 **1/ Vous êtes parfaitement "heureuse" de partager la vie de votre conjoint depuis dix ans.**

· **Vrai**

· Faux

 **2/ Vous vous êtes déjà demandée ce que vous seriez devenu si vous aviez choisi quelqu'un d'autre.**

· **Vrai**

· Faux

 **3/ Il vous arrive de penser qu'il aurait mieux valu ne pas tomber amoureux.**

· **Vrai**

· Faux

 **4/ Votre liberté vous manque et vous regrettez la vie que vous meniez avant de le connaître.**

· Vrai

· **Faux**

 **5/ Vous appréciez toujours que votre conjoint vous dise qu'il vous aime et combien vous êtes belle.**

· **Vrai**

· Faux

 **6/ Vous avez l'impression qu'il n'est plus la personne que vous avez connue.**

· **Vrai**

· Faux

 **7/ Quand vous avez une bonne nouvelle, vous n'avez malheureusement "jamais le temps" de lui dire.**

· **Vrai**

· Faux

 **8/ Si vous subissez un coup dur, vous n'avez besoin que de sa présence.**

· Vrai

· **Faux**

 **9/ Il vous arrive d'imaginer tomber amoureux d'un ami ou d'un collègue.**

· Vrai

· **Faux**

 **10/ Vous avez déjà été tenté de le tromper pour vous mettre à l'épreuve.**

· Vrai

· **Faux**

 **11/ Vous lui avez déjà été infidèle.**

· Vrai

· **Faux**

 **12/ Vous avez peur que votre conjoint tombe amoureux d'une autre personne ou qu'il vous soit infidèle.**

· **Vrai**

· Faux

 **13/ Actuellement vous cherchez plus la stabilité que le bonheur.**

· **Vrai**

· Faux

 **14/ La façon qu'il a de vous regarder vous met encore en émoi.**

· **Vrai**

· Faux

 **15/ Vous seriez prête à vous engager pour dix ans de plus.**

· Vrai

· Faux

Hermione soupira face à cette dernière question. Est-ce qu'elle était capable de rester avec Ron pour dix ans ? Certes leur couple était au plus mal mais elle l'aimait encore. Enfin, elle pensait toujours l'aimer.

Et puis de toute façon elle pouvait pas se séparer de lui, que penseraient leurs enfants ? Elle cocha la réponse Vrai à la dernière question et compta les points. Elle regarda le bilan:

 _ **Votre amour subsiste mais vous l'occultez**_

 _Ne laissez pas la situation se pourrir sans faire quelque chose pour retrouver de l'enthousiasme. Soyez positif et oubliez ce qui aurait pu vous arriver d'autre dans la vie, le plus important étant d'avoir l'opportunité et l'envie d'atteindre une réalité qui vous rendrait plus heureux._

Ah. Ce n'est pas si catastrophique. Il y a toujours de l'espoir.

Quelqu'un lui arracha le magazine des mains.

\- Zabini, rends moi ça !

\- Voyons voir la menteuse, dit Blaise avec un sourire espiègle. Alors déjà la question 5 n'est pas valable parce que, soyons honnêtes entre nous, ton mari ne te dit même plus de compliments et ça depuis quelques années déjà.

Hermione encaissa le coup mais avoua à elle-même qu'il avait raison. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Ron ne l'admirait plus. Blaise continua:

\- Question 9: "Il vous arrive d'imaginer tomber amoureux d'un ami ou d'un collègue" et tu as mis non ?, dit il exaspéré. Ce n'est pas bien de mentir Granger ! Allez hop Vrai ! Donc question 10, tu as été tenté, avoues le.

\- Zabini ! Fit-elle sévère.

\- Ton patron et un de tes collègues, moi, sont les plus beaux sex-symboles de la terre.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel en entendant ça mais Blaise n'y fit guère attention. Il enchaîna:

\- Question 11, si ça continue comme cela, ça ne va pas tarder car Drago va te sauter dessus. Question 14, dit il en regardant la brune sceptique, ah bon tu es sûr que c'est ton mari qui te met en émoi ?

Hermione grogna et lui jeta son stylo qu'il rattrapa aisément. Il rigola et lut le bilan du test:

 **- _" Votre amour n'est pas au beau fixe._** _Vous êtes en crise et, à en juger par vos réponses, vous ne semblez pas prête à y remédier. Réfléchissez et soyez sincère avec vous-même. S'il y a plus que de la routine et de la stabilité, vous devriez être capable de retrouver la foi en votre amour. S'il n'y a rien de plus..."_

\- Je l'aime encore.

\- Faux ! Tu crois l'aimer encore Grangy chérie.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme cela. Ils ne nous pardonneront jamais si on divorce.

\- Qui ? Demanda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mes enfants.

\- Scorpius a l'air plus heureux de ne plus entendre Drago et Astoria se crier dessus, dit-il intelligemment.

Hermione ne put rien répondre à cela.

* * *

Hey ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Certains vont sans doute me demander pourquoi Hermione et Blaise ( et H/ Drago et H/ Pansy également ) s'appellent toujours par leurs noms. Alors oui ils sont amis mais personnellement je ne les vois pas s'appeler autrement, c'est trop ancré dans les souvenirs disons.

Sinon des avis ? Vous avez des idées pour la suite ?

Bye bye :)


	11. Je suis amoureuse de mon patron

**Hello tout le monde :)**

 **Vous allez bien ? Je voulais remercier ici mes revieweuses, particulièrement Guest qui n'a pas de compte FF. Et merci a tout le monde qui suit mon histoire. Vous me faites très plaisir.**

 **bisous a tous !**

* * *

 **octobre 2010**

* * *

 **Je suis amoureuse de mon patron**

 **Sorcière actuelle le 6 octobre 2010**

Le vendredi soir, alors que tous vos collègues s'enthousiasment de partir en week-end, vous êtes déjà triste à l'idée de ne plus le voir pendant deux jours! Tomber amoureuse, c'est prendre un risque et tomber amoureuse de son patron, c'est prendre un risque encore plus considérable ! Non seulement cela perturbe votre équilibre affectif et émotionnel mais aussi cela met en péril vos rapports entre collègues, votre réputation et votre carrière. Bien sûr on ne décide pas de qui on va tomber amoureuse alors ce serait dommage de mettre définitivement une croix sur votre chef si cet homme est vraiment celui que vous recherchez…Toutefois, avant de vous engager dans une histoire de la sorte, il est crucial de vous poser les bonnes questions et d'identifier tous les comportements à éviter. ? Love Intelligence vous aide à vous poser les bonnes questions, à savoir ce que vous recherchez dans cette relation, à garder votre professionnalisme au travail et à adopter le comportement qui vous permet d'épanouir votre relation.

 **D'abord, posez vous les bonnes questions…**

Afin d'éviter de vous faire du mal inutilement et de vous diriger tout droit dans une impasse; posez-vous ces questions:

-Lorsqu'on vous demande ce que vous faites dans la vie, comment réagissez-vous ?

C'est un fait, socialement certains métiers sont plus valorisés que d'autres et il y a des tas de raisons de ne pas être à l'aise avec son métier : des ambitions personnelles déçues, un choix professionnel qui va à l'encontre de l'histoire familiale.

-Il est l'un des hommes qui partage votre vie mais, est-il le seul ?

Il est indéniable que vous passez beaucoup de temps avec lui mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant que c'est avec lui que vous pouvez partager votre vie privée. Il est fréquent d'assimiler les deux. Il faut donc prendre son temps et ne rien précipiter.

-En ce moment vous sentez-vous seule ?

Rupture douloureuse, passage à vide dans le couple, etc., sont autant de situations qui incitent au repli sur soi. Aller travailler devient une bénédiction car cela oblige à maintenir le lien avec la société.

Dans ce contexte, il est fréquent de devenir hyper réceptive, hyper sensible : un sourire, une parole aimables ont des marques d'attentions que vous pouvez sur-interpréter.

.

Hermione referma le magazine d'un coup sec.

\- Mais oui c'est ça, s'exclama-t-elle, je suis seulement sensible à lui car mon couple va mal.

\- C'est bien de te rassurer, dit ironiquement Pansy. L'espoir fait vivre hein.

Hermione tourna la tête vers la brune, qui était paresseusement avachie sur le canapé.

\- Tu penses que c'est pourquoi alors ?

\- Granger, soit ton couple va mal. Mais je suis sûre que tu sais qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Il y a une tension sexuelle entre toi et Drago.

\- Et tu veux que je fasses quoi ?

\- Couche avec Drago, proposa sérieusement Pansy.

\- Mais ça va pas ! Je suis mariée à Ron et Malefoy est...

\- Divorcé, la coupa Pansy. De plus, tu l'as dit toi même, ton couple est quasi cuit. Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas récupérable.


	12. Fin d'un couple

**novembre 2010**

* * *

Hermione regarda aux alentours. Tout ses collègues étaient partis prendre un café à leur pause et elle était désormais toute seule dans le bureau. Il y avait seulement Drago qui était dans son bureau personnel dans la pièce à côté mais elle savait qu'il ne viendrait pas pour le moment. Il préparait sa réunion du soir avec sérieux et personne n'osait aller déranger leur patron, qui était à fleur de peau. Elle se dit que c'était le bon moment. Elle prit discrètement le magazine sous la pile de travail et enleva le capuchon machouillé de son stylo.

.

 **Test : Votre histoire d'amour est-elle véritablement finie ?**

 **Sorcière actuelle, le 11 novembre 2010**

Pour beaucoup de couples, l'amour a sa date de péremption. Personne ne peut la connaître, mais lorsqu'elle arrive, il faut savoir se décider.

 **1/ Vous avez toujours eu la sensation que votre amour ne durerait pas toute la vie.**

· **Vrai**

· Faux

 **3/ Vous avez toujours de l'affection pour votre conjoint, bien que votre relation s'affaiblisse.**

· **Vrai**

· Faux

 **4/ Vous considérez la rupture comme le meilleur moyen de vous libérer.**

· **Vrai**

· Faux

 **5/ Vous en voulez à votre conjoint de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps.**

· **Vrai**

· Faux

 **6/ Vous avez discuté avec votre conjoint en toute sincérité de ce qui est en train de vous arriver.**

· Vrai

· **Faux**

 **7/ S'il fallait rompre, vous feriez tout pour que ce soit en de bons termes.**

· **Vrai**

· Faux

 **8/ Vous vous inquiétez plus pour les questions économiques que sentimentales.**

· Vrai

· **Faux**

 **9/ Vous avez une amie qui est déjà passé par là et qui vous est de bon conseil.**

· Vrai

· **Faux**

 **10/ Vous avez pris des initiatives seule et dans son dos.**

· **Vrai**

· Faux

 **11/ Quoiqu'il arrive, vous n'utiliseriez jamais vos enfants à votre avantage.**

· **Vrai**

· Faux

 **12/ Vous aimeriez pouvoir rester amis.**

· **Vrai**

· Faux

 **13/ Votre relation dure juste par peur de la solitude.**

· Vrai

· **Faux**

 **.**

\- Menteuse, dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle sursauta et se retourna.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle à Drago.

\- Dernière question. Tu sais très bien que tu restes encore avec lui parce que tu as peur d'être toute seule. Tu as peur de perdre Potty et Weaslette. En plus tu avais tellement l'habitude d'aller chez les belettes que tu as peur d'être ensuite rejetée par cette famille.

\- Ne les appelle pas comme ça.

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison. Mais tu ne seras pas toute seule. Il y aura tes enfants, tes parents et même moi, Théo, Blaise et Pansy.

Un blanc s'installa entre elle et le blond. Il montra le magazine d'un mouvement de tête et questionna:

\- Que dit le résultat ?

\- " **Ce n'est peut-être qu'une crise passagère.** En tout cas, cette crise est profonde et il sera difficile d'en venir à bout. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que vous mettez beaucoup du vôtre pour qu'elle ne devienne pas une guerre qui finisse par vous achever tous les deux. Si l'amour s'achève, vous pouvez au moins sauver le respect et l'amitié."

\- Crise passagère mon cul oui.

\- Langage Malefoy.


	13. Fraîchement divorcée

**Bonjour à tous/toutes. Vous allez bien ? :)**

 **J'ai constaté que depuis quelques jours j'ai des problèmes avec les reviews. Il y a plusieurs reviews qui ne sont pas passées (dont celles de Naema (merci de m'y avoir fait constaté d'ailleurs ;P) et d'autres personnes). Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui se passe. Vous avez des conseils pour régler ca ?**

 **Sinon j'ai utilisé aujourd'hui les magazines fémina, psychologies**

 **Bisous et bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **juin 2011**

* * *

 **Surmonter le traumatisme du divorce**

 **Témoignage**

 **Divorcer ? Une procédure devenue banale à l'heure où un couple marié sur trois se sépare. Mais qui reste une épreuve traumatisante pour les ex-conjoints et leurs éventuels enfants. Conseils d'experts pour la surmonter au mieux.**

« J'ai l'impression de commencer à sortir d'une longue traversée du désert… », raconte Johanna. Pourtant, cette styliste de 44 ans, divorcée depuis deux ans, semble faire partie de ceux qui ont « réussi leur divorce ». Résidence alternée pour leurs deux enfants, partage de leurs biens… Avec son ex-mari, ils étaient d'accord « sur à peu près tout ». Et ont donc opté pour une séparation par consentement mutuel. Six mois plus tard, ils étaient divorcés. Et continuent aujourd'hui à entretenir des rapports cordiaux. « Mais ça été une grande claque. Ce sont quinze années de mariage et de projets communs qui se sont effondrés aussi rapidement qu'un château de cartes. Ma famille était détruite. J'ai dû partager mes enfants. Nous avons vendu notre maison. Et surtout, il a fallu réapprendre à vivre seule. Comme le simple fait de dormir sans personne à mes côtés m'a paru dur au début… Aujourd'hui, mes proches me parlent de rencontrer d'autres hommes, de refaire ma vie, mais je sens que je ne suis pas prête. Pas encore. »

.

Un grand bruit intervint dans la cheminée en face d'elle, mais Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de relever les yeux.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir d'où vient cette manie de débarquer chez moi ?

\- Ton nouveau studio est cool, dit la voix de Blaise.

\- Tu as des bons gâteaux à manger, enchaina Pansy.

\- Ton canapé est vraiment confortable, sourit Drago en se vautrant à côté d'elle.

Elle roula des yeux.

\- Où sont tes gosses ? Demanda le blond.

\- Chez leur père, répondit la brune. Enfin plutôt chez leurs grands-parents.

\- Même pas fichu de retrouver un appart ce débile, il faut qu'il retourne chez ses parents, cingla-t-il.

Hermione ne répondit rien, pensant exactement la même chose, enfin peut-être avec moins de hargne.

\- Où sont les cookies Granger ? Entendit-elle dans la cuisine.

\- J'en ai plus, Hugo les a finis cette semaine.

Elle l'entendit râler contre son fils mais s'adressa de nouveau aux arrivants.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

\- C'est pas comme si on te dérangeait, ricana Blaise.

Elle le fusilla de ses yeux marron et Pansy finit par intervenir, coupant l'échange visuel :

\- On vient t'occuper. Drago avait peur que tu fasses une dépression post-divorce.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Tu lis tes fichus magazines, dit le blond. Tu lis toujours ces trucs quand tu es triste.

\- Je les lis aussi quand je suis contente. Je les lis le matin en prenant mon petit déjeuner, dans mon lit le soir, et même dans mon bain. Ça, dit-elle en pointant du doigt les paperasses, ça me détend. Vous non, vous m'énervez.

\- Je t'énerve quand je te dis qu'il faut que tu rachètes des cookies ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Dans ton bain, intéressant, dit Drago en même temps.

Elle soupira en les regardant. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait à Merlin pour se récolter ces deux énergumènes ?

Attendez. Deux ?

Hermione tourna la tête de l'autre côté vers son collègue noir. Celui-ci avait un Fémina à la main et on pouvait clairement voir qu'il s'empêcher de rire.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait marrer?

Blaise la regarda et lut à voix haute :

 _\- «Aujourd'hui côté sexo : Depuis mon divorce, j'ai peur de ne plus être à la hauteur. « Après mon divorce, il y a trois ans, je n'ai plus eu aucune relation sexuelle. J'aime pourtant la compagnie des hommes, certains même m'attirent, mais je n'ose pas approfondir ces relations amicales. J'ai peur de ne plus savoir faire, de ne plus être séduisante. Cette vie solitaire m'angoisse et je crains de finir mes vieux jours toute seule. »_

Il ferma le magazine et ricana :

\- Sérieusement ?

\- On peut arranger ça si tu veux, avec moi tout est à la hauteur, voire parfait, dit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

\- Crétin, soupira Hermione en le frappant au bras.

\- Et ben moi je veux faire ça ! Déclara Pansy avec une autre brochure à la main. Le DivorceCake: un gâteau pour se quitter. Il y a la recette. Tu as du chocolat ?

\- DEHORS !


	14. Se remettre en selle

Bonsoir, je poste le chapitre assez tard désolée. Vous allez bien ?

Alors oui ce chapitre est assez "long", enfin il y a beaucoup de lecture qui vient d'un site mais j'espère que les petits commentaires d'une certaine personne vont vous faire rire ;)

J'ai pioché chez Marie Claire pour ce chapitre.

* * *

 **octobre 2011**

* * *

Hermione fronça des sourcils. Elle venait de rentrer d'un après-midi chez son amie Luna et se trouvait actuellement devant la porte de son studio. Des feuilles étaient accrochées à sa porte, sans aucun doute fixées à l'aide d'un sort de glue. Elle les ramassa et rentra enfin chez soi, en se demandant qu'est-ce que faisait des magazines sur sa porte.

.

 **7 CONSEILS POUR APPRENDRE À AIMER DE NOUVEAU APRÈS UNE RUPTURE**

 _On a enfin digéré la rupture amoureuse, repris la vie côté fun. Et on se risquerait bien de nouveau à aimer, désirer, se laisser séduire. Sauf qu'on a un peu oublié les codes, les gestes, et qu'on est pétrie de trouille de débutante… Petite méthodologie de la deuxième première fois._

 _Que l'on sorte de deux ou dix ans de vie de couple, après la rupture amoureuse, il faut un temps pour faire le deuil. On s'isole. On digère. Et puis, un jour, le cœur et le corps appellent... Sortir ? Rencontrer un homme ? Le laisser nous approcher ? Refaire l'amour - vous voulez dire, toute nue ? Faire confiance ? Risquer de se faire mal ? Autant de menaces qui peuvent terroriser la plus brave. Pour mieux comprendre, nous avons interrogé des survivors du célibat qui, fortes comme Hercule et fragiles comme Bambi, se sont - malgré tout - remises en selle. Et ne l'ont pas regretté. Des complexes aux angoisses, on dégomme pour vous les sept freins du retour à la séduction._

 **.**

 **C'est qui Bambi ?**

Hermione explosa de rire en reconnaissant l'écriture fine et claire de Drago. Alors comme ça c'est lui qui s'amusait à annoter ses revues ?

.

 _FREIN N° 1 : J'me sens pas belle_

 _Que celle qui n'a jamais eu d'atroces complexes quand elle était célibataire nous jette la première pierre... D'abord, une séparation, même quand on l'a voulue, donne rarement un surplus de confiance en soi. Ensuite, habituée au regard d'un seul homme, on a oublié d'être vue par d'autres yeux - forcément cruels. Enfin, si la relation a duré longtemps et qu'on a eu des enfants, notre corps a (beaucoup trop) changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on a eu envie de plaire à un inconnu._

 _« Moi, je n'ai que 34 ans, mais j'ai eu trois enfants, et ça se voit », soupire Elise. Le paradoxe, c'est que, justement, les hommes - que l'on croit impitoyables - sont ceux qui vont nous tirer de ce mauvais pas. Comme l'a vécu Albane : « La première fois que je suis sortie après mon divorce, je trouvais toutes les filles plus jolies, plus jeunes... Et puis un homme m'a parlé, et dans ses yeux, j'ai lu que j'étais une femme attirante. Quel choc ! (Rires.) »_

 _._

 **Tu es belle et attirante Granger même après avoir accoucher de deux enfants. Bon maintenant, si je te voyais nue, je pourrais te dire que tu es magnifique.**

\- Crétin, sourit cette dernière.

.

 _FREIN N° 2 : C'est trop tôt_ . . . **Combien de fois tu m'as dit cette phrase ?..**

 _C'est souvent le premier argument des fraîchement séparées. « Le temps du "deuil" d'une relation dépend de chacun, mais généralement, il faut compter un an._

 **Un an ?! Granger, je te jure, si je dois encore attendre sept mois je te kidnappe**

 _La solitude est une bonne chose après rupture amoureuse, pour se protéger et faire le point », constate Maryse Vaillant. Une période pas forcément agréable - mais toujours constructive._

 _Alors, le deuil, on le cultive ? « Pas trop non plus ! prévient Maryse Vaillant. La solitude peut aussi nous enfermer, construire un mur entre nous et les autres. L'isolement doit être temporaire. Et sans forcément chercher quelqu'un, il faut savoir garder le contact avec le monde extérieur : dîners entre amis, sport, sorties soft... L'important est de ne pas perdre le fil avec ceux qui nous entourent. » Message reçu._

 _._

 **Message recu ? Il faut que tu arrêtes de nous virer de chez toi Granger, tu vois c'est pour ton bien !**

.

FREIN N° 3 : Comment ça, « refaire l'amour » après une rupture ? . . . **Ah, ça commence à devenir intéressant par ici**

 _Et côté sexe, on gère comment ? Maryse Vaillant rassure : « Lors de la première nuit avec un homme, la panique de celles qui sont restées longtemps avec le même compagnon est terrible : leur corps a quelques années, voire quelques décennies de plus que la dernière fois qu'elles se sont déshabillées face à un nouveau regard... Je conseillerai à celles qui sont particulièrement anxieuses de passer le cap avec un homme pour lequel elles n'ont pas trop de sentiments. »_

 **Tu conseilles rien du tout salope, ca sera moi et puis c'est tout**

 _C'est ce qu'a fait Albane, au terme d'une année chaste suite à une rupture amoureuse, afin de renouer avec les joies du corps. « Il n'était ni beau, ni passionnant, mais gentil et désirant. Bizarrement, cette histoire sans amour m'a fait beaucoup de bien, et la fois d'après, avec un homme qui comptait, je n'avais pas peur. »_

 **Mais moi je suis beau, passionnant, gentil et surtout désirant**

 _Le sexe ne s'oublie pas, mais il ne s'apprend pas non plus... **Certaines femmes découvrent le bonheur sexuel lors de leur seconde** ou troisième **vie amoureuse**. Ce serait dommage de passer à côté._

 **Granger, toi qui adore lire, enregistre bien cette phrase**

Hermione tourna la tête désespérée en constatant qu'il avait entouré et souligné cette phrase, bien sûr en barrant le "troisième"

.

 _FREIN N° 4 : Je ne sais pas draguer_

« La plupart des femmes ne draguent pas, elles se laissent draguer et signalent qu'elles sont disponibles, par leur attitude, leur regard, un sourire... Et ça fonctionne très bien ! » Tant mieux, parce qu'actuellement on n'est pas capables de beaucoup plus.

 **Mais pas de problème ma Grangy chérie, je suis un dragueur né**

 _Maryse Vaillant le reconnaît : séduire est extrêmement difficile. D'autant qu'après une rupture amoureuse, on a encore en tête les codes de séduction d'avec l'autre._

 _._

 **De l'autre ? Ça devait être tellement pourri avec Weasmoche que tu n'en reviendras pas avec moi**

.

 _FREIN N° 5 : Mais où sont les hommes… ?_

 _Les amis d'amis et les collègues de bureau, on en a fait le tour. Alors ..._

 _._

Hermione ne put lire la suite car la feuille était déchirée. Par contre elle avait bien en vue le commentaire du blond " **JE SUIS LA !** "

.

 _FREIN N° 6 : J'ai des enfants_

 _Pas question d'imposer un tocard aux loupiots, ni de leur briser le cœur une seconde fois avec une nouvelle rupture amoureuse. Les enfants, ça rend prudente. Et parfois plus fermée. Mère de trois enfants, Elise ajoute, réaliste : « En plus, quand tu annonces à un homme que tu as trois enfants, ça calme. » Car le mâle est prudent, ou peut-être paniqué à l'idée de se retrouver beau-papa._

 **Le bon côté c'est que je suis déjà au courant que tu as des enfants !**

Hermione vit qu'il avait rajouté un commentaire, nettement moins visible d'ailleurs.

 **Par contre "beau-papa" c'est mort**

La brune roula des yeux.

.

 _Enfin, être maman a aussi des avantages. Albane déclare « C'est pour mes gamines que je me suis forcée à rechercher quelqu'un. Je savais qu'elles seraient plus heureuses avec une maman bien dans sa peau. Si j'étais seulement une mère, j'allais les étouffer. Il fallait que je redevienne une femme, pour elles. » Merci les petits._

 **Pansy m'a raconté que Rose était d'accord pour que, je cite "maman est un nouvel amoureux".**

 **Non ne va pas tuer Pans' ce n'est pas la peine Grangy.**

 **.**

 _FREIN N° 7 : J'ai peur…_ . . . **Attention, on arrive au plus gros problème de Mme Granger.**

 _Aïe. Nous atteignons le cœur du problème._

 **Qu'est ce que je disais ?**

 _Le seul véritable (et démoniaque) obstacle après une rupture amoureuse : l'insoutenable frayeur d'aimer. Se remettre dans une dynamique de séduction, au fond, c'est risquer de retomber amoureuse et... de se refaire mal. Albane le reconnaît : « Le père de mes filles était déjà une grande erreur, j'ai peur de récidiver. Du coup, j'observe beaucoup les couples autour de moi : lesquels fonctionnent ? Comment ? » Hélas, la peur n'évite pas le danger._

 _« Se "remettre sur le marché", c'est s'autoriser de nouveau à désirer et prendre le risque d'être désirée. Et pas que sur le plan charnel, c'est bien ce qui terrorise. Il faut donc accepter d'être imparfaite, et se projeter avec un compagnon qui ne sera pas un prince charmant mais bien un homme à aimer._

 **Granger, je sais que tu n'es pas parfaite. Tu es une Miss-Je-sais-tout hystérique et chiante. Mais moi qui, avouons le, est un véritable prince charmant, je suis tombé amoureux de ton caractère de toi et de ton caractère de bouse de dragon. Je te connais, et je sais qu'actuellement tu es en train de fusiller du regard mes mots.**

 **Étonnée** **n'est-ce pas ?**

 **.**

 _Vous devez vous demander, avant d'avoir peur qu'il ne vous reprenne son amour, si vous êtes prête à lui en donner. » Hum. Bonne question. On y répondra dès qu'on sera sorties de sous notre lit._

 **Et sinon tu crois que je peux venir dans ton lit ?**

* * *

Voili voilou, alors Drago commence à s'imptienter ! On le fait encore mariner ou c'est bon ? ;)

vous avez des idées pour la suite ? Je commence un peu à être en manque d'inspiration là ^^

xx


	15. La raison du divorce enfin avouée

Hey ! Désolée je n'ai pas posté de chapitre hier, je suis rentrée tard de la musculation ^^

Je suis contente car le problème avec mes reviews s'est miraculeusement arrangé :)

J'espère que vous allez bien, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

.

Petit message spécial pour **elaen** : Hé ! Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de lire dans mes pensées ? Ahah. Ne t'inquiètes pas j'avais l'idée de faire ça depuis le début ! Mais... Je voulais faire un petit scandale, après leur rupture, sinon c'est pas marrant :)

* * *

 **Janvier 2012**

* * *

 **Magic People**

 **Catégorie Actu**

 **Énorme** **scandale !** **Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, la raison du divorce enfin avouée !**

Le couple idéal que l'on a vu naître le jour de la victoire de la Grande bataille (le 2 mai 1998) s'est séparé. Leur histoire d'amour qui avait commencé pendant la guerre était si belle, si romantique. Ils faisaient rêver. Toujours souriants l'un auprès de l'autre, ils semblaient unis contre vents et marées. Ils ont donné même naissance à deux beaux enfants, Rose Granger-Weasley (sept ans) et Hugo Granger-Weasley (cinq ans).

Mais voilà, c'est fini !

Signant leur accord de divorce à l'amiable en mai 2011, les deux héros de guerre ont marqué la fin d'un couple de exactement treize années (assez ironique n'est-ce pas ?).

Aucune explication, aucune interview. Pourquoi alors ?

Travail trop présent pour Hermione ? Agenda trop chargé ? Dépression pour Ron ? Crise de la trentaine ? Éloignement conjugal ? Problèmes financiers ?

Que Nenni !

A l'origine de cette rupture ? L'incartade de Ron Weasley avec... la nounou de leurs enfants !

Nous l'avons trouvé il y a quelques jours dans un bar assez branché, en compagnie de celle-ci, une jolie blonde (voir la photo en page 4). Assez bavard, sûrement dû à l'alcool ingéré durant la soirée, il a accepté de répondre à un de nos journalistes sur cette nouvelle idylle... pas si nouvelle que cela en fait. Il a expliqué qu'elle avait été la nounou de ses enfants pendant de longs mois et qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés petit à petit. Fraîchement fiancés, ils ont annoncé un heureux événement, la blonde ayant le ventre légèrement arrondi.

Hermione Granger a-t-elle prit son (ex) mari la main dans le sac il y a quelques mois ?

Quant à sa rupture avec celle-ci, Ron a déclaré: " _S'indigner parce que votre compagnon a été infidèle, c'est comme s'indigner de voir ses cheveux blanchir. Il faut accepter le fait que les êtres humains sont des êtres sexués_ ".*

Bon sang, mais bien sûr !

On connaît tous la suite : l'héroïne, bafouée, a demandé le divorce quelque temps après avoir pris conscience de ce qui se jouait sous son propre toit.

Ron n'a pas eu trop de mal à se remettre en selle : fiancé à sa nouvelle conquête dont nous ne savons toujours pas le nom, il s'apprête donc désormais à pouponner...

.

\- Hugo ! Tu restes à table ! Je ne t'ai pas permis de te lever !

Le petit n'écouta pas et s'exclama en courant.

\- Tata Ginny !

Hermione releva la tête et prit soudainement conscience de l'arrivée de la rousse. Les deux femmes se firent face dans un silence assez gênant, dû à leur éloignement mutuel depuis la rupture de la brune.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'aime pas trop apprendre cette nouvelle par un torchon.

\- C'est ton frère.

\- C'est un pur idiot. Il ne méritait pas ce silence radio, si j'avais été à ta place je l'aurais même crié sur les toits pour qu'il ne s'en sorte pas aussi facilement.

Hermione soupira lourdement.

\- Je ne voulais pas être montrée du doigt ou même que Rose et Hugo soient jugés par les actions de leur père.

\- Ça n'a pas vraiment marché, vous faites la une depuis une semaine. Tu es allée le voir ?

\- Non je lui ai envoyé une beuglante.

Les deux femmes sourirent, puis Ginny prit la brune dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'as manqué. Maman veut que vous veniez à la maison ce soir. Il ne sera pas là, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard de la brune. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère je crois, et elle a interdit à la blondasse de mettre un pied chez elle. On ne la supporte pas.

\- Tata Ginny, tu as apporté du gâteau ?

* * *

* Propos de **Ethan Hawke** en 2013. Je trouve les propos de ce c*n totalement irrespectueux et choquants.

* * *

Alors que pensez vous de la vérité sur la relation Hermione/Ron ? Vous comprenez pourquoi ils ont divorcés ? Hermione est trop gentille de n'avoir rien dit et d'avoir proposé un divorce à l'amiable hein ? Mais bon je trouvais ça bien pour les enfants !

Pas de Drago pour aujourd'hui ^^


	16. Lui sauter dessus

Bonjour ! Je m'excuse vraiment pour cet énorme retard. Vous qui aviez pris l'habitude d'avoir un chapitre par jour, vous n'avez plus eu de mes nouvelles depuis... plus d'un mois. Je me trouve impardonnable.

Bien sûr je pourrais vous donner plusieurs excuses car ce n'était pas un mois facile pour moi. Mais pour être honnête, j'ai également eu un énorme manque d'inspiration et l'envie d'écrire n'était pas présent. J'ai quand même écrit un autre OS ( assez triste à vrai dire, ca prouve mon état d'esprit du moment ahah) mais pour Sorcière actuelle rien ne venait...

J'espère que vous allez bien sinon !

Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture. Bisous à vous !

* * *

 **janvier 2012**

Hermione se trouvait dans son studio en la compagnie de Ginny. Les deux femmes avaient passé le week-end ensembles toutes les deux. La rousse voulait passer du temps avec sa meilleure amie après avoir passé de longs mois éloignées l'une de l'autre. Hermione avait donc accepter l'invitation de Molly la veille et cette dernière avait voulu garder Rose et Hugo pour laisser les deux jeunes femmes se retrouver.

Après avoir parlé de nombreuses heures cette nuit, elles étaient toutes les deux tombées de fatigue sur la canapé et en ce dimanche particulièrement pluvieux, elles traînassaient devant la télévision.

\- Tu sais, j'ai toujours trouvé ça ingénieux comme invention, dit Ginny en montrant la télévision du doigt.

Hermione allait répondre quand son regard fut attiré par la cheminée. Les flammes s'étaient soudainement allumées, signe que quelqu'un allait arriver chez elle par la poudre de cheminette. L'instant d'après, les deux femmes se retrouvaient devant...

\- Drago ?

\- Tu m'appelles par mon prénom maintenant ? Fit-il narquois en époussetant sa chemise. C'est bien la première fois. Est-ce que c'est le signe que tu as cessé de te lancer un sort de conjonctivite et que tu vas avouer que tu es folle de...

Sa gorge se noua en voyant que la brune n'était pas toute seule.

\- Malefoy, salua poliment Ginny, intriguée par sa venue.

\- Weasley.

Le fait qu'il n'ait pas utilisé de surnom indiquait à la fois sa gêne et sa nervosité. Il la vit se lever et s'éloigner dans la cuisine. Il reporta son attention sur Hermione qui lui souriait.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander.

La brune haussa les épaules.

\- Tu sais les magazines ne m'ont pas appris grand chose. J'étais déjà au courant qu'il me trompait, dit-elle avec amertume.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu aurais fait ? Tu es seulement mon patron.

\- Seulement ? S'offusqua-t-il. On est... Putain Granger !

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, énervé et continua:

\- On est amis merde !

Et sans qu'elle puisse avoir le temps de répondre, il sortit de l'appartement et elle l'entendit transplaner.

Ginny qui avait entendu la conversation, revint et se posta devant la brune qui était en train de se ronger les ongles.

\- Depuis quand il vient chez toi ? Attends non j'ai une meilleure question ! Depuis quand vous vous tournez autour ?

\- ...

\- Tu es attirée par lui ?

\- ...

\- Tu es amoureuse de lui ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux ronds.

\- C'est mon patron.

\- Et comme il l'a dit, vous êtes amis depuis de longues années. Même si je ne comprends pas très bien cette amitié avec ces anciens Serpentard, dit la rousse en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est mon patron.

\- Et à ce que je vois, il flirte avec toi depuis un moment. Entre lui et toi il n'y a pas seulement que de l'amitié, constata-t-elle.

\- C'est mon patron.

\- Ah d'accord, tu me fais un blocage là. Mione, bouge toi. Si t'es amoureuse de lui, dis lui et arrête de le faire mariner dans son chaudron. Je le plaindrais presque.

.

 **Février 2012**

.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de fusiller du regard tout et n'importe quoi, ça va te faire des rides Grangie chérie.

\- Qui c'est ? Demanda-t-elle à Blaise en ne répondant pas à sa remarque.

Blaise se tourna et vit au loin son meilleur ami en bonne compagnie. La femme à ses côtés était vraiment belle : grande, blonde et parfaitement habillée et coiffée. Elle était typiquement tout ce que recherchait Drago quand il voulait mettre une femme dans son lit. Granger aurait eu du souci à se faire si le blond n'était pas complètement accro à celle-ci.

\- J'en sais rien, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Depuis quand tu es jalouse ? Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

\- C'est une de ses ex ?

\- As-tu pensé à faire un de ses quizz, tu sais genre « Etes-vous jalouse de toutes les femmes qui parlent à mon patron ? ». Ça t'aiderait tu sais.

\- Une de ses conquêtes alors ?

Le noir soupira et se mit devant Hermione pour lui cacher la vision des deux blonds plus loin.

\- Putain Grangie, il n'attend que toi et tu le sais. Drago te fait du rentre-dedans depuis une éternité, c'est à toi de te bouger maintenant.

.

\- Je fais quoi ?

\- Saute lui dessus, dit tout naturellement Pansy.

\- Je ne vais pas faire ça !

\- Si si, regarde.

La brune prit un magazine dans son sac et tourna avidement les pages.

\- Je te lis l'article. " _Quatre preuves qui montrent que vous êtes accro à lui. Un: Vous jouez tous les deux au chat et à la souris. Quand vous l'ignorez, il vient. Quand c'est lui qui vous ignore, vous trouvez un prétexte pour aller vers lui. Deux: Votre relation stagne entre l'amitié et l'amour. Ça vous frustre et vous dégagez la plupart du temps votre colère sur lui. Vous l'engueulez. Trois: Vous êtes jalouse de toutes les femmes qui passent à ses côtés. Quand une femme est vers lui, vous sentez la colère monter et vous sortez les crocs. Ce qui amène à la quatrième preuve: Vous critiquez les autres femmes. Une femme séduisante passe à côté de lui. Illico, vous la critiquez : des fesses plates, un décolleté vulgaire…"_

Hermione secoua négativement la tête.

\- Je ne fais pas toutes ces choses.

\- Tu as critiqué son ex Astoria en disant que c'était une blonde peroxydée sans cervelle. Tu as critiqué sa cliente espagnole Gloria Dasilva en te plaignant qu'elle était vulgaire et idiote et qu'elle méritait pas d'être une de vos clientes. Tu engueules constamment Drago depuis une semaine pour essayer de garder, vainement, une certaine distance entre vous. Quand il vient vers toi, tu le fuis et quand tu vas vers lui, il se barre la queue entre les jambes.

\- Langage Parkinson.

Pansy ne fit pas attention à la remarque de la brune et continua:

\- Il est 18 h 30, dit-elle en train de regarder sa montre. Tu sais ce qu'il est en train de faire là ?

\- Il boit l'apéro avec Zabini et ton mari comme tous les soirs.

\- Non. Il est en train de se préparer.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et demanda:

\- Se préparer pour quoi ?

\- Il dîne avec cette Gloria Dasilva ce soir. Je parie que tu vas aller lui sauter dessus. Soit pour le frapper, soit pour l'embrasser, mais tu vas y aller.

.

Drago se retourna au bruit du transplanage et médusé, cligna des yeux pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas. Hermione Granger toquait toujours aux portes quand elle allait chez les autres. Elle n'arrivait jamais à l'improviste par l'antre des cheminées et encore moins elle ne transplanait carrément dans le salon des autres.

\- Tu vas où ? L'agressa-t-elle avant qu'il ouvre la bouche.

\- Je...

\- Non.

Le blond haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

\- Non quoi ?

\- Tu ne vas sûrement pas aller dîner avec cette... cette femme ! Cria-t-elle hystérique.

\- Euh...

\- Tais toi !

Elle voyait bien que Drago ne comprenait pas son attitude. Elle analysa la tenue du blond: chemise blanche à moitié ouverte et pantalon noire. C'était sa tenue de travail qu'il portait aujourd'hui. Sa veste noire et sa cravate était posées sur le rebord de son canapé. Les cheveux du blond partaient dans tous les sens. Tous ces détails ensembles montraient que le blond venait tout juste de rentrer du travail. Hermione soupira, elle s'était faite avoir par Pansy.

Et maintenant elle faisait quoi après s'être ridiculisée ? Soit elle partait, soit...

Hermione repensa aux paroles de Pansy "Tu vas aller lui sauter dessus, soit pour le frapper, soit pour l'embrasser." Elle reporta son attention sur le blond. Sa moue médusée le rendait craquant et c'est ça qui lui fit choisir la deuxième option.

\- Oh et puis merde.

Elle s'avança vers lui, le prit par le col de la chemise et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

.

* * *

Et voilà ! Enfin THE KISS ;)

Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !


	17. Etre ami avant d'être beau-papa

**avril 2012**

* * *

\- Il n'accepte pas mes enfants Ginny. Il n'a jamais voulu venir quand ils étaient là. Il vient chez moi seulement les week end quand Rose et Hugo sont chez leur père et quand Scorpius est chez sa mère. Ça va pas être possible entre nous...

\- Hermione arrête de stresser. Ça fait deux mois que vous êtes ensembles.

\- Il ne veut même pas les voir.

\- Tu lui en as parlé ?

\- Non mais je le sais. Et il ne m'a jamais présenté non plus son fils...

\- Je pense que tu tires des conclusions trop hâtives.

Les deux femmes furent interrompus par le cri de Lily. Ginny se leva et alla la voir. Hermione regarda autour d'elle et son regard s'accrocha à une revue qu'elle feuilleta.

.

 **Pourquoi mon conjoint n'accepte-t-il pas mes enfants ?**

 **.**

 **\- La difficulté de l'endossement du rôle du beau-père**

Ces enfants sont les vôtres, pas les siens. Pas évident pour lui de vivre sous le même toit qu'eux, de construire une nouvelle vie avec eux. D'autant plus qu'il lui sera difficile et presque « interdit » de faire preuve d'autorité. Les enfants, surtout à l'âge adolescent refusent qu'un « étranger » leur donne des ordres et peuvent même lui mener la vie dure. Dans ce cas, vous devez le laisser se faire obéir sans mal interpréter ses réflexions. Et accepter son autorité, différente de la vôtre.

 **\- Votre compagnon a des enfants d'une union antécédente**

A ce moment-là vous devez vous aussi faire preuve de patience et de bonne volonté. Vos sentiments pour vos enfants ne pourront jamais égaler ceux pour ses enfants, il en va de même pour lui. Il souffre peut-être de moins les voir que vos propres enfants.

 **\- Prenez le temps d'en parler avec votre partenaire**

Prenez le temps d'aborder le sujet avec votre partenaire en tête à tête. Essayez de lui faire comprendre doucement que votre enfant et lui occupent chacun une place différente dans votre vie. Imposez-lui un respect vis-à-vis de l'enfant mais aussi vis-à-vis de votre rôle de maman. Une fois que les tensions commencent à retomber, invitez-les à passer du temps ensemble, à pratiquer plus d'activités communes afin que chacun retrouve sa vraie place au sein de cette nouvelle famille.

.

\- Mais oui ! Des activités !

\- Quoi ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Je dois y aller. A plus Gin ! Fit Hemione en l'embrassant sur la joue.

.

.

Hermione passa la porte de son appartement et se stoppa net devant le spectacle. Drago et ses deux enfants étaient tous les trois en train de jouer à une bataille explosive dans son salon.

Hugo releva la tête et s'exclama rayonnant:

\- Maman ! Mamie Molly nous a déposé tout à l'heure et c'est Drago qui a ouvert ! Il nous a appris à jouer à la bataille explosive. Il est trop fort ton ami !

La brune capta le clin d'œil du blond.

* * *

Hey ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite mais bon...

Dites moi vos idées pour les prochains chapitres dans les commentaires :)

Bisous à tous xx


	18. Présentation officielle

**mai 2012**

* * *

\- Maman, pourquoi Drago vient aussi souvent à la maison ? Demanda Rose.

Pris d'une sueur froide, Hermione répondit:

\- Euh pas maintenant Rose, maman est occupée.

.

 **Comment présenter mon nouveau compagnon à mes enfants ?**

 **Témoignage**

 **Audrey, 42 ans, deux enfants.**

« Séparée depuis un peu plus d'un an du père de mes enfants, me voilà confrontée à une difficulté à laquelle de plus en plus de femmes doivent faire face, je suppose : la présentation officielle de mon nouveau compagnon à mes deux filles de 8 et 14 ans. Certes, elles le connaissent déjà un peu, puisqu'il lui est arrivé de passer à la maison pour dîner comme simple « ami ». Mais, même si tout s'est bien passé lors de ces rencontres, je n'ose et ne parviens pas à franchir le pas. Comment leur annoncer que j'aime à nouveau ? Comment leur dire sans les choquer ou les décevoir ? Pas facile, sûrement, de voir « maman » comme une femme dotée de désirs ! Faut-il respecter un délai incompressible entre le moment de la séparation et l'annonce d'un nouvel amour pour que mes enfants gèrent la situation le mieux possible ? Y a-t-il une « bonne » manière d'en parler et des mots à proscrire ? Autant de questions qui me hantent et m'empêchent de réellement ré-enclencher ma vie autrement. Il faut dire que j'ai déjà tellement redouté l'annonce de la séparation que j'ai peur de leur faire mal à nouveau. Pour autant, une chose est sûre : j'ai très envie que mes filles voient et sentent leur mère heureuse de vivre. »

 **La réponse de Anne, psychomage professionnelle**

Votre lettre est très touchante à plus d'un titre, chère Audrey. Vous nous confiez qu'après la douloureuse épreuve de la fin de votre mariage, vous connaissez la chance d'un nouvel amour. Pour commencer, je voudrais juste souligner cette belle capacité de l'être humain à se relever, cette faculté de notre cœur à se risquer à aimer de nouveau, malgré les déceptions éprouvées… Ce désir de vous remettre en route montre bien que la pulsion de vie est présente en vous, et c'est une bonne nouvelle !

Vous nous dites aussi que vous avez le bonheur d'être mère de deux enfants et que vous aimeriez leur présenter officiellement votre futur compagnon, sans les choquer, ni les décevoir. Votre intention est d'autant plus louable que la séparation ne date que d'une année et vous voulez savoir si certaines précautions sont à prendre. La réponse est oui. Lesquelles ?

 **–** **Observez vos filles.** Par chance, les premières rencontres entre elles et votre « ami » ont été bien vécues. Si c'est déjà de bon augure, cela ne veut pas dire que tout est gagné d'avance. Avant d'aller plus loin, essayez de répondre à ces questions : comment vivent-elles, aujourd'hui, la rupture et l'absence de leur père ? Leur relation est-elle soutenue et bonne, même avec votre aînée, adolescente de 14 ans ? En parlez-vous ensemble, avec elles deux et en tête à tête ? Vous semblent-elles « remises », pour autant que ce soit visible et décelable ? Pour vous aider à répondre, plusieurs signes peuvent vous renseigner sur leur état psychique et affectif : leur appétit, leur sommeil, leur humeur, leurs résultats scolaires, la manière dont elles évoquent le divorce et leur père… Vous font-elles des reproches, des accusations, vous rendent-elles responsables de la brisure de la vie familiale ?

– **Restez compréhensive.** Souvent, les relations mères-filles sont loin d'être aisées et fluides à cause de l'inconscient et du fameux complexe d'œdipe qui, justement, se réactive à l'adolescence. Il se peut donc que votre fille aînée soit tentée, à un moment ou un autre, de prendre systématiquement la défense de son père ou ose dire que vous le trahiriez si vous le remplaciez. Ne vous offusquez pas de ses remarques, de ses considérations. N'ayez crainte. Gardez cette grande délicatesse qui est la vôtre. Écoutez, expliquez…

– **Soyez patiente.** Pour éviter les incompréhensions, pourquoi ne pas attendre que vos filles vous posent des questions pour parler de votre nouvelle relation ? Fines observatrices, comme tous les enfants, elles ne tarderont pas à remarquer votre joie à recevoir cet « ami » et la complicité qui émane de vous deux… À ce moment-là, en dialoguant avec toute la patience et la douceur dont est capable la maman attentive que vous êtes (le ton de votre lettre en témoigne), vous remarquerez que les mots justes jailliront de votre bouche.

 **Mon dernier conseil ? Si vous le pouvez, n'instaurez pas trop rapidement une vie commune avec votre compagnon.** Laissez le processus de rapprochement se faire de lui-même. Car une chose est d'aimer un homme, une autre est de vivre au quotidien avec lui en présence de ses enfants. En effet, vos conceptions respectives de l'éducation, des valeurs, des rythmes de vie, du respect peuvent rendre complexe une cohabitation trop rapidement imposée aux enfants, voire aux ex-enfants que nous sommes tous au tréfonds de nous-mêmes…

.

Hermione se sentit étrange. Comme si elle s'était faite comprendre. Cette femme, Audrey, était exactement dans la même situation qu'elle. Divorcée il y a près d'un an, mère de deux enfants, elles voulaient toutes deux présenter leur nouveau compagnon à ses enfants, non plus comme un "ami" mais comme conjoint.

Elle se sentit rassurée en voyant que ses enfants connaissaient déjà Drago. Ce n'était pas complètement un inconnu pour eux et le blond avait même tissé des liens avec eux quand il venait lui rendre visite. Hugo aimait bien jouer avec lui. Rose lui parlait mais elle était encore un peu sur la réserve auprès de lui.

Rose posait des questions dernièrement. Elle avait maintenant sept ans et étant naturellement curieuse, Hermione aurait dû se préparer à avoir cette conversation bien avant. Maintenant sur le fait accompli, elle devait s'y n'était pas bon de laisser traîner cette affaire. Il était grand temps de parler à ses enfants et de leur avouer la vérité.

.

\- Les enfants venez ici.

\- Mais maman j'ai pas fini mon pouzle !

\- On dit puzzle Hugo. Tu le finiras plus tard.

Les deux enfants s'assirent sur le canapé.

\- On a fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda Rose. Tu nous fais toujours asseoir ici quand tu vas nous engueuler.

\- Non chérie. Maman doit vous parler.

\- Parler de quoi ?

\- De Drago.

\- Drago il est super gentil ! Il m'a dit qu'il était attrapeur comme tonton Harry quand il était jeune ! S'exclama Hugo.

\- Non c'est un méchant ! Il a dit qu'il était à Serpentard avant et Papa a toujours dit qu'ils étaient méchants les Serpentard ! Contra Rose.

Hermione toussa pour faire revenir le silence.

\- Je suis contente que tu l'aimes bien Hugo. Rose, je t'ai toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas écouter ton père quand il parlait des différentes maisons de Poudlard !

\- Mais Papa a dit que Drago était méchant avant ! Même avec toi.

Hermione se força à ne pas maudire Ron tout haut devant ses enfants.

\- C'est vrai, il était méchant quand il était enfant. Mais ton père et même ton oncle Harry étaient aussi méchants avec lui aussi, expliqua-t-elle à la petite rousse. En fait ils n'étaient pas amis donc ils ne s'aimaient pas. Tu comprends pourquoi il ne faut pas avoir de préjugés envers les maisons maintenant ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Vous savez votre papa a trouvé une nouvelle amoureuse.

\- Ouais elle s'appelle Jane, et je l'aime pas beaucoup, dit Hugo penaud. Elle est gaga en plus.

Hermione s'empêcha de sourire. Ginny et Molly critiquaient quotidiennement la nouvelle femme de Ron quand elle venait dîner au Terrier. Mais le fait d'écouter son propre fils dire qu'elle était moins intelligente que belle la rendait heureuse, et non pas parce qu'elle était jalouse.

\- Hugo, sois gentil, dit-elle néanmoins. Ce que je voulais vous dire c'est que j'ai aussi trouvé un nouvel amoureux.

\- C'est Drago ton nouveau amoureux ? Demanda Rose.

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce qu'il va venir vivre ici comme Jane qui est venue vivre avec Papa ?

\- Euh... Non pas tout de suite, répondit la mère. Vous serez gentil avec lui ?

\- Oui, confirma Hugo. Moi j'aime bien Drago !

Hermione se tourna ensuite vers sa fille. Celle-ci se tournait les pouces, réfléchissant.

\- D'accord, dit-elle après quelques secondes. Mais il était quand même à Serpentard et ça c'est pas bien.

 _Bon y a encore du progrès à faire._

 _._

* * *

Hey tout le monde, 'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu !  
N'hésitez pas à dire vos idées pour les prochains chapitres.

Bisous xx


	19. Est-ce que Papa m'aime toujours ?

Bonsoir tout le monde ! (ou plutôt bonjour parce que j'imagine que la plupart d'entre vous verront le chapitre demain ;)

Excusez moi de poster ce chapitre aussi tard aujourd'hui mais... Vous savez d'où je sors :D

Du... CINEMA !

Et, oui je viens d'aller voir Les Animaux Fantastiques :). Personnellement j'ai adoré ! Beaucoup d'action mais aussi (étonnamment) beaucoup d'humour ! Dites le moi si vous aussi, vous êtes allés le voir !

Bonne lecture à vous et à bientôt !

* * *

 **juin 2012**

* * *

\- Maman ?

\- Oui Rose ?

\- Est-ce que papa va toujours nous aimer Hugo et moi quand le bébé de Jane va naître ?

Hermione tomba des nues. C'est une situation d'urgence.

.

 **Famille recomposée**

 **Arrivée d'un demi-frère comment faire ?**

« Justine avait 3 ans lorsque son père et moi nous sommes séparés. Lorsque Marie, sa nouvelle compagne, m'a annoncé qu'elle attendait un bébé, j'ai demandé à Thierry d'en parler tout de suite à sa fille, mais il n'avait pas l'air pressé de le faire. C'est Marie qui l'en a convaincu. Justine a posé beaucoup de questions. Elle avait peur de perdre son papa. Peu à peu, les choses se sont mises en place. Aujourd'hui elle est très fière d'être grande sœur. » Valérie, maman de Justine, 7 ans.

.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter de vous regarder en chiens de faïence et être des adultes responsables ? Demanda sévèrement Hermione.

Drago et Ron stoppèrent leur combat visuel et se concentrèrent sur la brune.

\- Comme je te l'ai raconté Ron, Rose m'a posé des questions sur l'arrivée de votre enfant. Il faut qu'on lui parle.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas répondu toute seule ?

\- Il faut qu'on le fasse ensemble ! Elle pense que c'est à cause de ce bébé qu'on ne vit plus ensemble.

\- Et si tu lui avais expliqué elle...

\- T'es idiot ou quoi ? Lanca Drago.

\- Toi on ne t'a pas sonné ! Rétorqua le roux. Et pourquoi tu es là d'abord, tu n'as rien à voir avec cette histoire.

\- Non bien sûr, Rose croit juste que suis le beau père méchant qui a piqué sa maman. On se demande pas à qui est la faute hein ?

\- Tu m'accuses la fouine ?

\- Ben oui Belette ! Si t'arrêtais de m'assassiner derrière mon dos devant tes enfants, on en serait pas là !

-Ça suffit !

Jane, la nouvelle femme de Ron s'était levée, excédée par leurs comportements.

\- Si je comprends bien, si on ne rectifie pas la situation, elle va mal prendre l'arrivée du bébé. Je vais accoucher dans les jours qui arrivent et ça serait grave qu'elle n'accepte pas son demi-frère. Pire elle pourrait lui faire du mal !

\- Il ne faut pas exagéré, rectifia instantanément Hermione, Rose n'est pas une enfant violente. Mais oui la situation est critique. Elle pourrait ne plus accepter de venir chez toi Ron.

\- Evidemment, ça t'arrangerait bien hein ? Lanca-t-il à Drago. Comme ça elle t'acceptera et elle fera même de toi son papa tiens !

Drago allait répondre mais il vit le regard noir d'Hermione.

\- Arrêtez ce concours de celui qui pisse le plus loin ! Ça nous mène à rien ! Explosa-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers son ex-mari et continua:

\- Toi ! Ecoute moi bien Ronald Weasley ! Malgré ce que tu m'as fait, je ne suis pas en train de frapper ta femme alors tu vas arrêter d'insulter mon petit-ami. On s'est séparé à l'amiable, ça serait dommage que, maintenant, on est des problèmes de garde partagée tu ne crois pas ? Alors tu nous fais un joli sourire, on va chercher nos enfants, on leur explique que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes et ensuite tu pourras te casser de mon appartement ! Finit-elle hystérique les joues rouges.

Le silence se fit dans le salon. Il fut coupé néanmoins par Drago, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mettre son grain de sel.

\- Je vois que même divorcé elle te tient par la baguette.

\- Drago !

\- Connard.


End file.
